Loving Him- A Twilight Love Story
by White-Fang365
Summary: Seth Clearwater has imprinted on Jacob Black and Jacob isn't happy about it at all. Rated M for cursing and smut in later chapters. Story is still a work in progress but there will be at least 10 chapters, maybe more. Be sure to give feedback!
1. Chapter 1- Chasing Prey

There he was. Jacob Black. His Alpha. His pack mate. His friend. Why oh why did he have to imprint on _him_?

It had been two months since the Cullens and Packs faced off against the Vultori. The Packs have since merged together with both Jacob and Sam acting as co-Alphas. Seth Clearwater and his sister Leah now live with Sam and Emily Uley, a burden on everyone.

"Hey Seth" Jacob smiled as he passed by, rushing into the house. Seth watched Jacob as he went inside and took a seat at the table. Seth smiled to himself and ran off into the forest. While Seth desperately wanted to be around Jacob there was something else he desired at the moment, food.

The shape-shifters all have rather large appetites and Seth is no exception. Emily tries her best to keep the pack well fed but with eleven wolves to look after, this was becoming a round the clock job. Because of the stress placed on Emily, Sam ordered everyone to start hunting in the forest.

Seth ran further into the forest, following the scent of something. Whatever it was it he was getting closer to it. The smell was becoming stronger. He could hear the creatures moving. Suddenly he stopped. There about fifty yards away was a herd of elk.

Seth licked his lips in anticipation. Wolf senses were beginning to take over. Seth stripped off his clothes and phased. Phasing is never an enjoyable process. Though it only takes a few seconds, the feeling of bones shifting and growing, organs rearranging, and skin stretching is completely gross.

Now fully phased, Seth broke out into an all out run. With his speed and strength there was no need to stalk. Seth set his eyes on his target. An elderly bull well past his prime. It only took a few seconds for Seth to close the gap between him and the bull and then it was all over. Seth used his sharp teeth to tear into the old bull, severing an artery. The bull bled out before it even knew what hit him. Seth claimed his prize and howled in victory.

Seth dragged his kill back home to share with his brothers and sister. "Whoa! Nice one Seth." Embry Call shouted as he walked out of the house. "Hey guys come check this out." Sam, Emily, Jacob, Jared, and Quil all came out of the housed and marveled at the large creature. "So, which one of you strong men is going to be the one to skin and gut it?" Emily said in a teasing voice.

"I will." Jacob offered. Jacob reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pocked knife and begin to work.

Once everyone else had filed back inside Seth approached Jacob. This was it. Seth was finally going to tell him.

"H-h-hey Jake?" Seth muttered in a shaky voice.

" 'Sup Seth?" Jacob replied without looking up from the bull.

" I- I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

_Oh god. This is it. Don't be a wuss. Don't be a wuss!_

"I uh... imprinted."

Jacob stopped and looked up.

"On... a guy."

"Oh... OH! Well um that's... great Seth." Jacob said trying to contain his shock.

"So who's the guy?"

"It's... …. … you." Seth said in a very weak voice.

"**WHAT?!**" Jacob roared in anger.

Jacob slowly rose to his feet and approached Seth menacingly. Nothing but pure anger and hatred in his eyes.

Seth felt the anger and flinched from it.

Jacob seized Seth by the front of his shirt bringing him closer to his face. Without hesitation, Jacob drew back his fist and sent it colliding into the side of Seth's face. Seth fell to the ground in a heap. Stunned from the blow, Seth had no time to defend himself when Jacob dealt a painful kick to his abdomen, knocking the wind out of him. Seth fell onto his side, tears streaming down his face.

Seth recoiled as he saw Jacob approaching him. Jacob prepared to deal another kick but suddenly a flash of fur appeared out of nowhere. Seth instantly recognized his sister's wolf form. Leah stood in front of Seth, shielding him from Jacob's wrath. Leah snarled at Jacob, restraining herself from all out attacking Jake.

_"What the hell is your problem?!"_ Leah roared in telepathy.

"What's wrong with me? Why don't you ask your brother what's wrong with him?"

_"What are you talking about?"_

"Your brother... is a FAG! The little bastard imprinted on me!"

Those words hurt. They more than hurt. The tore into Seth. It was the worst pain he had ever felt.

Leah turned her wolf head and looked into Seth's eyes.

_"Is that true Seth?"_

_~ Jacob is not too happy about Seth's imprinting on him. Will he ever come around and accept Seth? Only time will tell.~  
_


	2. Chapter 2- Love Hurts

"_Is it true Seth_?"

Seth rose to his knees but did not respond.

"_Seth_! _Answer me_!"

Seth looked up at Leah with sad puppy eyes, silently pleading with his sister to understand.

"Yes." he finally responded.

Jacob took a step forward and Leah snapped her head around to meet him.

"_Jacob stay back. I don't want to hurt you._" Leah let out a growl, warning Jacob to stay away.

"Do you honestly expect me to take this siting down?"

" _I'm __**telling**__ you to stay back!_" she warned.

Jacob did not listen. Leah prepared to launch her self but footsteps from behind stopped her.

"Enough!" Sam ordered.

Sam, Embry, Jared, Emily, and Quil had heard the commotion from inside and came out to investigate.

"Daaamn. I know you two have never gotten along but this is a bit much." Jared said.

"Shut up! This doesn't concern any of you!" Jacob snapped.

"I beg to differ." Sam replied. "What. Happened?"

"It's Seth." Jacob said in a low voice.

"What about Seth?" Sam asked quizzically.

"He... imprinted... on ME!"

Sam looked on without showing any emotion.

"Everyone, inside now." Sam ordered.

Quil helped Seth to his feet while Leah disappeared into the woods to change.

Everyone had assembled inside around the table and when Leah returned Sam began to speak.

"Jake. You know as well as I do that Seth can't control his imprinting. Remember when you imprinted on Renesmee? Bella wanted to kill you."

"That was different. Renesmee is a **GIRL**. How is this even possible?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Never has a member of the tribe imprinted on the same sex." Sam looked away momentarily. "Jacob, how do you feel about Seth?"

"Right now I want to rip his throat out if that's what you mean?"

"There's nothing there? You don't feel anything for him?"

"Nope."

"Seth. How do you feel?"

Sam looked over at Seth, who was seated in a chair in front of Quil sobbing lightly.

"Seth?" Sam asked again.

Everyone waited in silence until Seth felt comfortable answering.

After what seemed like an eternity Seth finally looked up, eyes bloodshot from the constant crying.

"I... love him." he said

"Oh don't give me that crap!" Jacob snapped.

"Quiet." Sam ordered.

Leah placed a hand on Seth's shoulder, both comforting him and urging him to explain further.

"I love him. He's the center of my world. Whenever I'm away from him, it hurts. A lot."

"Oh give me a break." Jacob interrupted.

Seth lowered his head and began sobbing again.

"Okay... okay... I understand. Seth, I think it be best if you and Jake not see each other for a while" Sam said.

"Fine by me." Jake said in an uncaring voice.

Seth's entire world was crumbling away. On top of Jake rejecting him, now he couldn't even be around him. Could this get any worse?

"Is this going to affect anyone else?" Sam asked.

Embry, Jared, and Quil all looked at each and then in unison said "No."

"Alright then. Nobody says a word about this. Understand?" Sam said.

"Righty-o boss." Embry said in a playful voice.

"What about Paul, Collin, and Brady?" Quil asked.

"I'll tell them when they return." Sam said

The group dispersed and Seth retreated into the confines of his room.

"My life is over." Seth said to himself, a single tear streaming down his cheek.

~_ The shattering of a heart when being broken is the loudest quiet ever. ~_


	3. Chapter 3 - Without You

In the weeks that followed, Seth never left his room. Not for food, water, or other necessities. The reality of Jacob rejecting him had caused Seth to fall into a deep depression that no one can seem to break him out of.

" He still hasn't come out?" asked Sam

"No and I'm worried. What should we do? This isn't healthy."

" I know Leah. But unless Jacob accepts Seth's imprint, he's going to stay like this."

Leah looked at Sam with both confusion and worry in her eyes.

"We **HAVE** to do something. He's going to die in there if we don't do something."

"I know. The tribe's first Spirit Chief, Taha Aki, went through something similar when his wife died. He imprinted on her and at her death he stayed by her body for weeks, not moving an inch. He eventually went into the forest and was never seen again. It's assumed that he perished."

At these words Leah walked out onto the front porch. The sky outside had an overcast, signaling oncoming rain. The greyness of the sky did little to lighten the situation.

"Maybe we can convince Jake to at least come and talk with Seth?"

Sam shook his head.

"Having Jacob around may only make the situation worse. Jacob hates Seth right now and I doubt he cares about his current state."

"We gotta try."

At that moment Leah phased and took off into the forest, racing towards the Black family's house.

Leah was drenched in rain by the time she arrived at the Black house. She met Billy Black on the front porch of the home.

"Hello Leah. What can I do for you?"

Leah let out a high, non threatening whine which seemed to confuse Billy quite a bit.

"Uh... right. I'm assuming you're here for Jacob?"

Leah whined at the statement, becoming more excited.

"Well I'm sorry but he isn't here. He's over at Bella and Edward's."

Leah snarled at this and took off in the direction of their home.

Leah arrived at their home and proceeded to burst through the door, alarming the vampires inside.

"Leah? What the hell was that for?!" asked an alarmed Bella.

"She wants to know where Jacob is." translated Edward.

"He just left, why?" Bella replied.

" She wants to know where he went. She says it's about Seth."

"He said he was going home."

Leah, growing more irritated, left the Cullen's house and again raced off in the direction of the Black family house.

Leah arrived at the Black family home with Edward, Bella, and Renesmee arriving shortly after.

"Leah! What's going on? What's wrong with Seth?" asked a now worried Bella.

"_Jake! We need to talk. It's urgent!" _Leah called out in telepathy.

Jacob appeared from behind the house, confused as to the sudden arrival.

"_Jake, oh thank god! You need to get over to our house now!_"

"What? What is it?" Jake asked, his anxiety growing.

"_It's Seth! He's really messed up. We need you to come and talk to him_."

Jake rolled his eyes at the statement and turned around, preparing to leave.

Suddenly Leah launched herself at Jake, knocking him down and pinning him to the ground.

"_For once stop thinking about yourself! Seth needs you!_" Leah roared at Jake.

"Yeah, well guess what? I don't care what "Seth needs." "

Leah snapped her jaws just millimeters from Jacob's face.

"_You listen and you listen good you son of a bitch! My brother needs you. And you're going help him._"

Jake remained silent at the words but suddenly Renesmee spoke.

"Jacob, Maybe you should at least go and check on him. It can't hurt."

She seemingly convinced him as at that moment, Jake decided to go check on Seth.

Everyone arrived at the Uley/Clearwater home. Leah now appearing in human form led Jacob to Seth's room.

"He's in here. Let me warn you now, if you do anything to harm him, I will end you. Alpha or not."

Jake entered Seth room. The room was almost completely dark except for the small amount of light coming from outside.

He took a seat on the edge of the bed and for the first time in 4 weeks Seth stirred.

One word left his lips.

"Jacob."

~Leah is such a good sister :). Be sure to send feedback and thanks for reading. ~


	4. Chapter 4 - Together At Last

"Jacob." Seth called out in a weak and raspy voice, slowly rising up from the bed.

"Look Seth I'm only here because your sister threatened to kill me." Jacob began. "So don't get any ideas that this means something."

Seth frowned at this and fell back onto the bed with a sigh.

Jacob sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Look, I know that you lov...imprinted on me but you have to get over it. Okay?"

"You know I can't." Seth said.

"Well you need to try and try hard. Where there's a will there's a way. So come on, get out of bed, take a shower, and move on with your life." Jacob said, pulling the blanket away from Seth's body.

Jacob got up and flicked the light switch on and was immediately taken aback by what he saw. There lying on the bed could only be described as a "skeleton with skin draped over it." Seth had lost a significant amount of weight, his hair was overgrown and un-kept, his eye sockets were sunken in and his fingernails had reached a disturbing length. And it was all his fault.

"Oh... my... god." Jacob began. "Seth, what have you been doing in here?"

"Isn't it obvious? Nothing." Seth said, now siting in an upright position.

Tears began to well in Jacob's eyes. Seeing Seth in this condition was heartbreaking.

"Come here." Jacob said, extending his hand.

Seth reached out, taking a hold of Jacob's hand. At the moment their hands connected, something happened. It was as if the entire world had gone gray. It felt as though they were the only two people in the world. Nothing else mattered.

"I'm so sorry Seth." Jacob sobbed, pulling Seth into a warm embrace.

Seth blushed at this and snuggled into Jacob's chest, taking in his scent and warmth. The two stayed in this embrace for quite some time.

Suddenly a knock was heard on the door.

"Is everything alright in there?" Leah called out.

"Y-" Jacob began.

"Every things fine." Seth shouted, still blushing from the hug.

Jacob and Seth both turned to each other and smiled. "Come on. I'm sure everyone will want to see you." Jacob said, lightly pushing Seth towards the door.

Seth opened the door and was nearly knocked over by everyone trying to hug him at once. Jacob exited the room moments later and smiled as he watched everyone fuss over Seth.

"What did you say? Leah filled us in on what's been happening." Bella asked.

Jacob smiled and shrugged. "Nothing."

Out of the corner of his eye, Jacob could see Leah approaching.

"I don't know what you said or did... but thank you." Leah turned and left without another word.

Emily ran into the kitchen and busied herself preparing large quantities of food for Seth who by now was only concerned with eating and eating as much as possible.

"Okay Seth, everything should be ready in another half hour. That should give you plenty of time to get cleaned up."

Jacob went and grabbed Seth's arm, pulling him into the bathroom.

"Jake, I can wash myself. I don't need a supervisor." Seth chuckled.

Jacob smiled and shook his head, turning on the hot water.

"I'm serious. I can do this myself you know?"

Jacob tore Seth's tattered shirt away from his body and removed his shorts and boxers in one swoop. Seth's face turned red as he felt the blood rushing towards his nether region.

Jacob bit his lip and looked away, trying not to cause Seth any further embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry Jake! Oh god..." Seth said, covering himself with his hands.

"It's okay... I guess... I should have expected it." Jacob said.

Seth quickly jumped into the water, where he sat motionless. Jacob grabbed a bottle of shampoo and massaged it into Seth's scalp, scrubbing it clean.

"Seth? Are you okay?" Jacob asked.

"Uh yeah. I'm fine... just fine."

"Well can you maybe... move every now and then? You're starting to scare me. You know, just sitting there all motionless like that." Jacob laughed.

Jacob took a pair of scissors from the sink and set about cutting away the long locks of hair that Seth had accumulated over the weeks. When he was done, there was enough hair on the floor to create a small dog.

Jacob pulled the plug to the drain and allowed the water to drain out. Seth covered himself to avoid yet another embarrassing situation.

Jacob grabbed a towel and dried Seth's dripping hair and body causing him to blush brightly. Jacob looked up and saw Seth's face.

"I think you're enjoying this a little too much." Jacob smiled.

They emerged from the bathroom, Seth now dressed in a bathrobe.

"Oh, did Jakey give his puppy Seth a bath? How cute." Jared cooed.

"Yeah okay, you can shut up now. " Jacob replied.

Seth went and seated himself at the table while Jacob went and stood on the porch. The sun was shining brightly, drying up the last of the rain puddles.

**~ Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Be sure to send feedback and as always thanks for reading! And for those wondering, Jacob did accept Seth's imprint when their hands touched, however, he hasn't realized it yet. Renesmee is going to slowly fade away from Jacob's mind as him accepting Seth's imprint has canceled out his imprint on her. I'm giving away too much here! Ahh! You're just going to have to wait until the next chapter :).**


	5. Chapter 5 - While You Slept

"Man, look at him go..." Paul said.

Everyone watched in astonishment as Seth consumed plate after plate of food, even eating bones.

"Hey Seth, maybe you should slow down." Jacob said, however, his words went in one ear and out the other as Seth payed no mind to them and continued his assault on the food.

After all was consumed Seth stretched and proceeded to fall out of his chair and on to the floor, much to the alarm of Jacob.

"Seth! Are you okay?"

"He's fine. Just full." Sam said.

Jacob scooped the now drowsy Seth off the floor, cradling him like a newborn baby and carying him to the couch.

Seth smiled at Jacob and slowly drifted off to sleep. It wasn't long before Jacob too had fallen asleep, both boys leaning into each other.

"Embry, you have your phone? Facebook is going to love this!" Jared said.

"Yeah, here it i- HEY! OUCH! What the hell Bella?!"

"Don't you two dare!" Bella said, grabbing both Embry and Jared by the back of their necks.

"Okay! Okay! Jeez!" Embry said, freeing himself from Bella's grip.

Everyone watched as Jacob and Seth slept. Paul looked on in confusion.

"This isn't making any sense. Jake wanted to kill Seth a few weeks ago. Why the sudden change of heart?" He asked looking at Sam.

Sam though about it for a moment, "I say we leave well enough alone." He said before walking away.

Seth woke up first, nearly 8 hours later. He looked over and saw Jacob asleep, The entire house was dark and quiet.

"_Everyone else must be asleep_." he thought.

Seth snuggled up against Jacob and starred into the darkness. Seth glanced up at Jacob, who was still deep within sleep.

"_He really is beautiful._"

Seth lightly tugged at Jacob's shirt, seeing if he would get a response. Nothing. Next pulling his hair. Again nothing.

"_Maybe he won't wake up_." he thought.

Seth lightly kissed Jacob's lips before quickly darting away. Seeing that Jacob was still asleep, Seth stole another one.

"_What are you doing? Control yourself! Bad Seth! Bad!_"

But he couldn't. Seth lightly rubbed at Jacob's pants, who did not stir. Seth, feeling more confident, rubbed deeper and harder. Jacob stiffened.

"_OH MY GOD_!"

Jacob unconsciously moved his hips, grinding further into Seth's hand. Seth rubbed harder and more vigorously.

Seth paused and felt Jacob's bulge. He could feel his pulse in his hand. Seth drooled over this without meaning to.

Jacob began to moan. Seth blushed at this and resumed his assault on Jacob's cock.

Suddenly a very strong hand grabbed Seth's wrist. Seth froze in place, looking out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jacob staring down at him.

He didn't appear mad. He simply moved Seth's hand away from him and pushed him to the far end of the couch. Jacob repositioned himself on the couch, turning his back to Seth and went back to sleep.

Seth sat frozen on the end of the couch, too afraid to move or do anything. He eventually drifted back to sleep.

Seth woke up late in the morning. Jacob was missing from the couch. Leah was sitting at the table sipping a cup of tea and reading the morning paper.

"Good morning." she said as Seth walked in the room.

"Morning. Did Jacob leave?" He asked.

"No. He's outside with Sam."

Seth headed outside and saw Jacob standing alone against a tree.

"Hey." Seth said.

"Oh, good morning Seth." Jacob smiled.

"About last night... I'm sorry."

Jacob furrowed his brows.

"About what?" he asked.

"Huh? You don't remember?"

"Am I suppose to remember something?."

Seth contemplated for a moment.

"No. Never mind."

Jacob smiled and extended an arm to Seth, inviting him to come close.

Jacob pulled Seth into a sideways hug as they both looked up into the sky and watched the clouds roll by.

~ **And that concludes another chapter :). At the rate this story is progressing it will likely be well over 10 chapters. Thanks for reading! ~**


	6. Chapter 6 - Jeth Blackwater

Jacob looked down at the sleeping boy next to him, watching him like an over-protective mother. Glancing over at the clock on the nightstand, Jacob saw that it was still an hour and a half before the alarm would go of. Jacob had been spending more and more time with Seth and less at home and with Renesmee. Come to think of it, Jacob couldn't even remember the last time he had been to see Renesmee. For some reason, he just didn't feel the need to.

"Seth? Seth?" he said shaking the boy awake.

Seth lazily opened his eyes and turned towards Jacob. Looking like he had just finished running a marathon.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Seth asked with a smirk.

What _was _he doing in Seth's bed? Jacob turned his head and examined his surroundings, trying to remember how he ended up here.

"I uh.. don't know." He said.

Seth cocked an eyebrow, not entirely believing Jacob.

"Well... what did you want?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk... like now."

"Jake it's five in the morning." Seth complained.

"Yeah I know... well do you?" Jacob asked hopefully.

"Sure." Seth said before literally rolling out of bed and hitting the floor with a thud.

Jacob laughed as the obviously tired Seth struggled to maneuver in the dark, bumping into the dresser and falling into the closet.

Jacob and Seth stepped outside, the cool early morning breeze blowing lightly. It was still dark and the moon was still shining. Jacob and Seth set off into the forest, neither really sure where they were going or why.

Fifteen minutes into their walk Jacob suddenly stopped. It was obvious that he had something he wanted to say. Jacob dug through his head, searching for the right words. He took a deep breath.

"Seth... I care about you... a lot." Jacob said turning his back to Seth.

"Is this why you brought me out here? To tell me that? " Seth asked.

Jacob looked on into the darkness.

"I just want to be around you... to be near you... to protect you."

Seth's heart skipped a beat at these words. Jacob cared about him. No he more than cared about him. He had too.

Seth walked in front of Jacob, starring into his hazel eyes. Seth placed a hand on Jacob's hip, waiting to see the reaction he would get.

"See? Stuff like this doesn't even upset me." Jacob said in an excited tone.

"Why are you getting mad?" Seth asked in a worried voice.

"I'm not mad at you Seth. I'm just mad because I don't know _why _I feel like this. I don't know why I suddenly want to be around you so much. I don't know why I want to protect you from all the bad things in the word. I don't know why I love you!"

Seth gasped at this revelation. Jacob loves him. Loves. L.O.V.E.

"Y–you love me? Seth asked.

Jacob sighed, again turning his back to Seth.

"Remember when I gave you bath? I really enjoyed doing it. I loved seeing you... exposed like that. I loved taking care of you. That night when you _molested_ me on the couch? I was awake the entire time. I felt you kiss me, I felt everything. It was only when I was about to come that I snapped back to my senses and stopped you."

Seth starred open mouth at Jacob.

Jacob shook his head and turned around, heading back towards the house.

"Jake! Wait up." Seth called out.

Jacob stared down at Seth with calm eyes. Not really wanting to face Seth at this point.

" I love you too." Seth said.

Jacob ruffled Seth's hair before pulling him into a close embrace.

The two boys walked back to the house in silence. When they arrived they found a very worried Leah on the front porch.

"Where the hell have you been?!" She asked.

"Leave me alone Leah. I can take care of myself."

"The fact that you think can proves you still need a babysitter. Inside NOW!"

Seth grudgingly walked inside.

"You're so over-protective." Seth mumbled under his breath as he passed by, slamming his right side into Leah.

"And you. Who do you think you are, just taking him out like that?" She said, turning her wrath on Jacob.

"It's fine Leah. I wouldn't let anything happen to Seth."

"Yeah right. I sooner believe that chickens fly." She said, walking off in a huff.

"Chickens can fly." Jacob shouted to her.

"Whatever!"

Jacob found Seth sprawled out in his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"She thinks she's my mom." He said.

"She's just looking out for you Seth." You're all she has now that your dad is gone.

"Well she needs to lay off. I'm 15 and I can turn into a giant wolf for Pete's sake. I think I can handle myself."

Jacob laughed at Seth's words. His tantrum was kind of cute actually.

Jacob and Seth's ears focused on the the very heavy sound of paws pounding into the ground.

" Guess the gang's all here." Jacob said.

Jacob stood up and prepared to leave.

"Jake wait. You said you loved me right?" Seth asked,

"Yeah."

"So does this mean we're Jeth Blackwater now?" Seth asked with a bright smile on his face.

Jacob smiled. "Yeah. I guess so."

Jacob headed outside and found Embry, Jared, Quil, and Paul all in wolf form.

" _Hey Jake. Where's your puppy Seth?" _Embry asked.

Jacob rolled his eyes at the question.

"Well we're gonna go do a patrol, you in?"

Jacob looked back into the house, not wanting to leave Seth.

" Sorry guys I can't."

" You're bailing on us again? Damn it, Seth has to learn to share." Jared said.

"Hey lay off will you?" Jacob said, staring Jared down intimidatingly.

" Okay. But if you change your mind you know how to find us." Jared said.

Jacob watched as the four wolves took off into the forest.

"Jeth Blackwater? I could get used to that?" Jacob thought.

**~ Awww Jake loves Seth :). But wait, what about poor Renesmee? There's going to be a showdown in the next chapter between Edward and Jacob. Be sure to send back and thanks for reading. ~**


	7. Chapter 7 - I'll Protect You

"Is it wrong that I love him?" Jacob asked while absentmindedly creating a circle in the dirt with a stick. Jacob had sought Sam's advice because he had no one else to turn to. His father wouldn't understand. Embry, Jared, Paul and Quil would probably just tease him about. Sam seemed to be the only choice.

"No." Sam said plainly.

" Why do I even feel this way about him?"

"Seth imprinted on you. My only explanation for this is that you accepted the imprint."

" So does this make me... gay?" Jacob asked, his voice cracking.

Sam waited as if to choose his words carefully.

" There's no need to label yourself Jacob. Just do what feels right."

" I want to be with Seth..."

"Then be with Seth."

Sam patted Jacob on the shoulder and started off back towards the house.

" And one more thing." Sam called out as he walked. " You have to do something about Renesmee."

" _Renesmee_" Jacob thought. He had completely forgot about her. It was as if she had just completely faded out of Jacob's life. Like she didn't even exist anymore.

Jacob started towards Bella and Edward's house. He had to tell them. It would be wrong of him to simply drop out of Renesmee's life with no explanation. But what would he say? Would they be okay with it? Would they be mad? Would he break Renesmee's heart? So many questions.

Jacob cautiously approached the house.

" I can't do this. I'm just gonna back home."

"Hey Jake! Long time no see."

Jacob spun around and saw Bella, Renesmee, and Edward standing just a few feet away. There was no running now. He had to be honest with them.

"Hey..." Jacob said, shifting his feet through the dirt.

" Where have you been? You never stay gone for this long. It's been weeks." Bella said.

"Yeah... I know."

"Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself."

" Look, there's no easy way to say but... I won't be coming around anymore."

Bella and Edward both stared at Jacob opened mouth.

" I- I don't understand. What do you mean you're not coming around anymore?" Bella asked.

" I'm going through something. I'll just leave it at that."

Edward approached Jacob, anger in his eyes.

" So you disappear for weeks with not so much as a phone call or letter. Now you just show up and say you're not coming around anymore? Do you know what you're doing to her?!"

" I'm sorry but I-"

"**YOU DON'T GET TO DO THAT!" To come into someone's life, make them care and then just "check out!" Edward roared. **

Edward seized Jacob by his arms, forcing him into the air. Edward tightened his grip on Jacob's arms using all of his strength. Jacob had hurt Renesmee and he was going to pay for it.

Jacob felt small, painful cracks in arms. His bones were beginning to break under Edward's immense strength.

" **Get the hell off me**!" Jacob roared.

Edward remained silent and continue applying pressure. Jacob tried with all his might but for some reason he couldn't phase. Something was blocking him from changing. What was it?

"I knew it. I knew one day you would hurt her." Edward said through gritted teeth.

" Ahh! I didn't do it on purpose!" Jacob shouted in pain

Edward loosened his grip, only to slam Jacob into the ground. The ground around him exploded from the impact. Edward grabbed Jacob by his throat. He was going to make sure that Jacob would never hurt anyone again.

Jacob struggled to free himself, he grabbed at Edward's face, desperately trying to push him off of him. His vision was beginning to fade, he was losing consciousness. This was it.

Edward **STOP**! Bella screamed.

Suddenly a flash of brown and then... nothing. Edward had simply vanished. No where to be seen. Jacob laid in the indent, trying to regain his strength. With no chance of that happening, Jacob pulled himself up and examined his surroundings. On his right he could see Bella and Renesmee looking on in horror at something. Jacob tried to focus on what they were staring at but his eyes wouldn't allow it. Behind them he could make out a small patch of very beautiful flowers..

Jacob's vision slowly returned to normal, then that's when he saw what Bella and Renesmee had been staring at. Seth had Edward pinned to the ground in wolf form and was biting wildly at him. Edward wiggled an arm from underneath one of Seth's massive paws and tried to grab his muzzle. Seth simply tore the arm away, severing it from Edward's body. Seth lunged for Edward's head. His sharp teeth dug into his head as he pulled back. Edward's head was torn away from his body with a sound reminiscent of a vase breaking. Seth whipped his head around, flinging Edward's head towards Bella.

Bella looked down in horror at her husband's severed head.

"NOOOO!" She screamed.

Bella ran towards Seth with vengeful eyes. Renesmee fell to the ground crying, stroking Edward's head.

" _Come and get it!" _Sethshouted in telepathy.

"No!" Jacob shouted. He took off running. What was he doing? There was no way he would be able to intercept Bella in time and even if he could how would he stop her? He couldn't even phase.

" _This is suicide._" Jacob thought.

Seth and Bella were now just feet apart. Seth lunged first. Bella was knocked down with ease. Seth wasted no time and tore into Bella's side and removed a chunk of "flesh." This wasn't like Seth at all. Seth drew his head back and prepared to deal the final blow but a powerful roar stopped him.

Sam Uley appeared, accompanied by the rest of the pack.

Seth challenged Sam, baring his teeth. Sam roared again, teeth bared. Seth roared and lunged for Sam's throat. The two wolves tussled briefly with Sam quickly gaining the upper hand. Sam pinned Seth to the ground, his paw pressing down on his throat. Sam lowered his head close to Seth's face and unleashed a powerful roar known as the "alpha voice." The roar vibrated throughout Jacob's body. The rest of the pack automatically submitted to this roar. Seth automatically phased back to human, his eyes briefly flashed yellow before turning to brown.

Seth looked around panicking. " What's going on?!" he asked in a confused and frightened voice.

Sam stepped away from Seth and went to survey the damage. Neither Bella nor Edward were moving.

Jacob scrambled to Seth, placing his jacket around the now naked boy's body. Jacob mustered enough strength to help Seth to his feet. Seth latched onto to Jacob's midsection and looked around at the scene.

"_Embry, Jared. Take Seth and Jacob back to the house._" Sam said.

Jacob lightly pushed Seth's back, urging him to start walking. Seth looked back as they walked away.

" What happened?"

**And chapter 7 is finished! Don't worry, Bella and Edward aren't dead. They're going to "pull themselves together" and be back in a later chapter. There is a reason why Jacob was so weak and Seth was so viscous and both of those will be explained in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and be sure to send feedback. I love hearing from you guys :).**


	8. Chapter 8 - First Time

Jared, Embry, Seth, and Jacob trudged through the forest in silence. Seth was still very confused about what happened and nobody wanted to fill him in. What were they hiding?

" What happened back there?" Seth asked.

Everyone remained silent.

"Was it me? Did I do something?

No one replied.

"Come on guys! Someone answer me!"

Seth was growing increasingly frustrated by everyone's tight lips. Here he was walking naked through the forest with just a thin jacket tied around his waist, having no memory for the last hour and nobody wants to say anything.

Seth sped ahead of everyone and stood in their path, causing them to come to a halt.

"What. Happened?" Seth demanded in a stern voice.

Jared, and Embry turned their wolf heads towards Jacob, looking to him for a answer. They would not get one. Jacob turned his head to avoid Seth's gaze, he didn't need to know... at least not now.

Jacob continued walking and attempted to bypass Seth only for him to be shoved back with great force. Nobody was going anywhere until Seth got answers as to what happened. Jacob prepared to confront Seth for the shove but suddenly a call rang on his phone, it was from Bella.

"Hello?"

"Jacob listen, you need to keep Seth calm at all costs!"

"Sam? What are you doing with Bella's phone? And why do I have keep Seth calm?"

"He's been exposed to wolfsbane!"

"Wolfs-what? What the he-"

"Just DO IT! I'll explain later."

_*****click*_

Jacob stared at his phone, confused. What was that all about? Jacob returned his attention to Seth who's eyes were now glowing a magnificent yellow.

"Seth? Are you okay?" Jacob asked nervously.

" I. Want to. Know. What happened!" Seth said in a frightening tone.

Seth had the right to know and maybe filling him in would calm him down. Jacob took in a deep breath.

"... You hurt someone." Jacob finally said

Seth eyes instantly flashed back to brown as they widened with horror.

" I did what?!"

"Bella... Edward. Them." Jacob said.

Seth collapsed onto the ground in a state of shock. Bella and Edward were his friends, he would never harm them. Would he?

" No... no... you're lying." Seth said, not wanting to believe Jacob.

Jacob looked on, allowing the reality to seep in. Seth wanted to know, and now he did. Jacob knelt to the ground to comfort the now sobbing Seth.

"Are they dead?" Seth asked through tears.

"No." Jacob said in a comforting tone.

In order to completely kill a vampire one must set them on fire. Otherwise any detached limb will simply realign itself with the body.

"I'm a monster!" Seth shrieked.

" No you're not!" Jacob said. "Every things gonna be alright."

Jacob attempted to comfort him but Seth shrugged it off and stomped off the rest of the way to the house. When they arrived Jacob made an attempt to follow Seth into his room but Seth slammed the door shut behind him, locking it.

Jacob sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Jared and Embry appeared moments later in human form.

"Is your puppy depressed now?" Embry asked.

"Those jokes don't get old, do they?" Jacob asked.

"Nope." Jared chimed in.

Jacob grunted.

"Maybe we should get Jake's puppy some Cymbalta. That should straighten him out." Embry said as he and Jared walked off into another room in the house, laughing hysterically.

"Dumb asses." Jacob said rolling his eyes.

Sam and rest of the pack arrived half an hour later, Sam was clearly exhausted. He went to the refrigerator and removed a jug of water, downing it completely in record time. Sam went and sprawled himself out on the couch and threw an arm over his eyes.

"The wolfsbane," he began "it's a type of plant that has certain effects on werewolves and shapeshifters. In our case as shapeshifters, it causes extreme aggression when in wolf form and extreme weakness when in human form."

"Oh..." Jacob said.

"Once you left, Leah and Paul succumbed to it's affect and began fighting. Then Brady and Collin started. It was a mess..."

"Is everyone okay?" Jacob asked.

"They will be."

Jacob left and sat by Seth's door. He wasn't going to force Seth to talk, he could do that when he was good and ready. No pressure.

Seth emerged from his room hours later, he looked down and noticed Jacob was slumped forward in a deep sleep. Seth smiled brightly at the sleeping boy on the floor.

"Hey Jake?" Seth said shaking him.

"mmm 5 more minutes..." Jacob moaned

"It's Seth."

Jacob immediately snapped his head upright.

"Oh my god. Seth are you okay?" Jacob asked panicking.

"Uh yeah..." Seth rubbed his arm nervously. " Hey do you want to sleep in my bed... with me?"

"... Okay" Jacob said nervously.

Moments later the two boys were lying in Seth's bed staring at the ceiling. The moonlight was shining through the open window, a cool breeze blowing softly, setting the stage for what Seth was about to do.

Seth slowly inched his hand towards Jacob's groin.

"Seth! What are doing?" Jacob asked as he felt Seth forcibly grab him.

"Jake I want you so bad. You have no idea."

"Seth you're only 15!" Jacob protested.

"Well you're only 17." Seth pouted.

Jacob shook his head. "It's just wrong. You're to youn- Seth!"

Seth had climbed on top of Jacob and was now beginning to take his shirt off. Jacob made small pathetic attempts to stop Seth but it was becoming clear that Jacob wanted this just as much as Seth did, despite his claiming not to.

Seth slowly dry humped Jacob until he was fully hard, which didn't take long.

"Seth..." he whispered.

Seth smirked and began unbuttoning Jacob's pants, Jacob didn't resist at all. Seth removed Jacob's pants and boxers briefs in one swoop. He practically drooled at the sight of Jacob's exposed cock.

"You like it?" Jacob smiled.

Seth didn't answer.

Seth lowered his head towards Jacob's cock, giving him a shy grin before darting his tongue out for tentative taste. At the first flick of wetness, Jacob let out a moan. That seemed to give Seth the confidence to grab another taste, this time he even swirled his tongue over the tip of Jacob's cock. A tiny part of Jacob wanted to make Seth stop but before he could say a word or even think what to do, Seth took his entire cock into his mouth. Seth began to clumsily bob his head up and down, his body tense as he darted worried looks up at Jacob.

"oh...my... god..." Jacob panted.

Jacob thought he'd lose it. His balls tightened painfully with the instant need to come. When Seth's fingers dug into Jacob's buttocks, he shivered. His orgasm drew close, his spine tingling with the knowledge that pleasure's peak lay only a few short licks and sucks away.

"I can't... mmm" Jacob muttered.

His control shattered and his cock exploded, shooting cum into Seth's mouth. Seth gagged violently from the sudden stream.

"Sorry." Jacob said, embarrassed.

"It's okay." Seth said after regaining his composure. " I... uh... I had a great time."

"Me too." Jacob smiled, pulling Seth into a spooning position. "Hope there's a sequel?"

"Count on it." Seth said as he snuggled into Jacob's embrace.

~ Sorry about the late update. I'm gonna try to do a new chapter ever week. Thanks for reading and be sure to send feedback! ~


	9. Chapter 9 - Bad Dream

"_Keep running Seth!" Jacob screamed._

_Seth and Jacob were running through the forest, a large, shadowy creature was pursuing them. It was too big for them to fight. It was dangerous, a killer. It's feet were pounding into the ground, sending vibrations throughout Jacob and Seth's bodies. It was slowly gaining ground. There was no way they would be able to continue outrunning it._

_Jacob looked at Seth with sorrowful eyes. If either of them were going to make it out of this alive, something had to be done._

_Jacob stopped and turned to confront the creature._

"_Are you nuts?! Come on!" Seth shouted._

" _Seth RUN!" Jacob ordered._

_The creature was now just yards away. It's eyes were glowing red. As it got closer Seth was able to make out some of it's features. It ran on two legs, it's entire body was covered in wiry black fur. It's hands were clawed. It's head was shaped like a wolf's. _

_The creature roared as it closed ground._

"_JACOB!" Seth screamed._

_The creature dug it's claws into Jacob's chest. The unmistakable sound of bones breaking, and blood splattering radiated throughout the forest. Jacob's body went limp._

_The creature roared again seemingly in satisfaction. Jacob was dead._

_Tears streamed down Seth's face. The creature flung Jacob's lifeless body off of it's claws and advanced slowly on Seth, it's teeth bared, ready for another kill._

Seth woke up drenched in a cold sweat. An arm was slung over his body, Seth turned his head to see Jacob. His half-naked body still hugging him in the same position they had fallen asleep in.

Seth looked over at the clock on his nightstand, it was only 3:20 AM.

" It was just a dream." He said. A dream, but it seemed so real.

"Jake?... Jacob?... Jacob?" He said lightly shaking Jacob awake.

"Wha...huh?" He said rubbing his eyes.

"Promise me that you won't ever leave." Seth said.

"What's wrong?" Jacob said, propping himself up on his arm, his concern growing.

" Just promise. Please?"

"Yeah I promise." Jacob said. "Is everything okay."

" Just a bad dream." Seth said, repositioning himself so that his body was completely facing Jacob.

**~ This was a short chapter. Just something to tie you over until chapter 10 is published. Thanks for reading!"**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Big Reveal

Seth stirred in his bed. He rolled over, blinking in the sunlight shining through the window. He groaned, lying in the same position all night had taken a toll on his body. He rolled over in his bed, taking notice that Jacob was missing.

Seth sat up and scratched his head, it was then that he noticed a letter taped to his headboard.

" Went home for a few hours. Be back later, Jake."

Seth folded the note and placed it into his pocket. After his dream last night, Seth didn't want Jacob out of his sight. He threw on a pair of shoes and raced out of the house. Seth blew right past Leah who was returning from her morning run.

"Were are you going?" She shouted.

" To find Jacob." Seth shouted back.

**~ Jacob's POV ~**

I take the same beaten path I always use when going between home and Sam's place. Dad is going to wonder why I haven't been home in a while. I sigh. There's no sense in lying to him. I might as well tell the truth and get it over with. What's the worse he could do?... Besides disown me... Bar me from coming home... Oh god! Am I crazy? I can't go through with this!

I stop in my tracks, contemplating on what to do next. Suddenly I hear footsteps. I instantly know who's they are. _Seth_.

"Jake." I hear him call out.

I can't help but smile when I see him.

"Hey." I say to him.

I instantly pull him into a hug and kiss his forehead.

" I just wanted to make sure you were alright." He says.

I cock an eyebrow. Doesn't he know that I'm just walking home?

" Did you get my note?" I ask.

"Yeah."

" Then you know I'm just walking home right?"

He scowled, pouted his lip and folded his arms, something that I found incredibly cute.

" So it's wrong for a guy to be concerned about his boyfriend?" He asks.

_Boyfriend,_ this is the first time I have heard Seth use that word. In fact, it's the first time either of us have used the word.

" Guess not." I smirk.

I wrap an arm around him and continue on walking. I don't feel as worried now that Seth is here. I mean, I'm still worried as hell but not so much.

" You don't have to do this alone you know." He says.

"Wha-" I begin.

"Wolf telepathy remember? I can hear your thoughts. Your worried about telling your dad about us."

" Yeah..." I say.

" It's okay. You don't have anything to worry about. Your dad will understand."

" I hope you're right."

I really _do _hope Seth is right. My dad has never talked about gays before and so I really have no idea how he feels about them. What will he do when he learns his only child is in love with another guy?

We arrive home and my fear sky rockets again. I take in a deep breath. " _You can do this. You can do this." _I prep myself.

" You _can _do this." Seth tells me, tapping the side of his head.

I tell Seth to wait outside, I hug him for good luck and then go in alone.

The TV is on but the house is quiet. I head into my room and pack some clothes in an old backpack. I remember that I have a PlayStation 3 on my closest self. I figure Seth would like it so why not take it?

I hear voices and I look out my bedroom window and see Dad and his carer Hilda sitting around the fire pit. They look like they're having a good time.

I sling the backpack over my shoulder and head out back.

" Jacob!" She screams.

She runs over and hugs me tightly, kissing me on both of my cheeks.

" How are you?" She asks.

"Fine." I tell her.

Dad looks at me and I know the moment is growing closer and closer.

" Hey Dad."

" It's been a while son. Where have you been?" He asks me.

" Just hanging around at Sam's place."

I don't think he believed that. He looks at me with a " I know you're lying" type look.

" Right... anything you want to talk about?" He asks me.

" N-no... Why do you ask? "

" Well you've been gone a number of days without so much as a phone call. Now you're back and judging from the looks of that bag on your shoulder, you're preparing to leave again."

Dammit! Why does he have to be so observing?

" Well actually.. there is something I want to talk to you about."

I take a quick glance at Hilda who gets the message immediately.

" Oh right! I'll be inside." She says.

She disappears inside the house but I can still see her watching from the window.

" Pull up a stump" Dad tells me while patting the same spot Hilda was sitting.

We sat in awkward silence for a few moments.

" Okay. Well here it is... I... I like... I'm in love with a guy." I finally manage to say.

Dad doesn't appear to be mad or even surprised for that matter.

" Do I know this guy?" He asks me.

" Yeah."

" It's Embry isn't it?"

" Huh? No!"

" You know I always had a feeling about him. I managed to convince myself that just because he was a little feminine doesn't mean he's gay."

"It's not-"

" But I guess I was right all along because-"

"DAD! It's not Embry!"

Dad appears to be a bit taken aback by my tone. I didn't mean to yell but how else was I suppose to get his attention?

" Oh. Then who is it?"

I take in a deep breath. This is it.

" Hey, come around to the back." I call out to Seth.

Seth walks around the corner like it's nothing, his hands in his back pockets. He doesn't appear nervous or worried at all.

"Hey Billy." Seth says in a peppy voice. I can't believe how confident he is.

Dad chuckles and points a finger at both of us.

" So you two then huh?"

" Yes sir!" Seth answers for me.

"Are you both happy?" He asks both of us.

" We sure are!" Seth answers for both of us, then squeezing my shoulder.

" Okay then. That settles that." Dad says clapping his hands.

" Wait, so you're not mad or disappointed?" I ask him.

" Jacob, you're my son. I will always love and support you. Don't think for a second I won't."

Gotta love Dad. I give him a giant hug.

" And you mister." He says turning his head towards Seth. " You better take good care of my son." He smiles.

Seth smiles brightly. "Of course!"

"Okay group hug! Come on boys." Dad says, extending both of his arms.

We spent a few more hours at home before heading back. I still can't believe how well it went. Dad was completely fine with me and Seth. I can't ask for anything more.

" See? Told you your dad would be okay with it." Seth says.

I smile and wrap a arm around his shoulder.

" Yeah. Thanks for coming."

It's a little after 2:00 PM when we arrive back. The house is quiet and dark on the inside and the front door is locked.

"Okay..." Seth says.

"Yeah this is weird where is everyo- oh hang on."

I pull out a piece of paper from between the floorboards.

" Went to the beach. Come join us if you'd like. Seth knows where the spare key is, Emily."

" What's it say?" Seth asks.

" Everyone's at the beach apparently. Do you know where the key is?"

Seth freezes for a moment

" Oh!"

Seth darts off the front porch and disappears around the side of the house. He comes back a few moments later with the key on a beaded string.

We step inside and the refreshing breeze of central air rushes us. Damn does it feel good.

" Well you wanna head to the beach with the others?" I ask Seth.

" Sure. But I want to do something first." He says.

I cock an eyebrow. Like what?

" Like what?" I ask him.

Seth grabs the front of my pants and begins working me through my jeans.

" Oh... that's what you meant."

**Chapter 10! Woo hoo! Yeah I know Jacob has two older sisters but I left them out on purpose. They just don't "fit" into the story. Be sure to send feedback and thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Life's a Beach

Jacob wrapped his arms around Seth's waist bringing him closer to his body. Seth let his arms rest on Jacob's shoulders as Jacob lowered him down onto his bed. Jacob straddled the younger boy's legs and used one of his hands to run it through Seth's hair, looking him directly in his eyes. Seth pecked him on the lips. Jacob grinned, responding with a passionate kiss.

Their kiss lasted forever. Seth broke it off, panting. He stared into Jacob's beautiful brown eyes. He turned his head to the side, overwhelmed by the perfection of the moment. He wished he could freeze it in time and never leave it. Jacob kissed and nibbled at his neck, lifting the hem of Seth's shirt over his head.

Jacob pulled Seth back into another kiss, Seth arched his back into the kiss. Jacob began unbuckling Seth's belt. Seth's eyes shot open wide.

"What's wrong?" Jacob stopped worried. Seth just shook his head.

"Don't you think we should get going?" Seth asked with a smirk, lightly pushing Jacob off of him.

" You okay?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Seth replied.

"Was I going too fast?" Jacob asked, tugging playfully at Seth's arm.

"No, I trust you Jake. I love you." Seth grabbed Jacob by his shoulders, forcing their lips together one more time.

Seth disappeared into his closet out of sight from Jacob and emerged a few minutes later dressed in his beach attire. A pair of short red swim trunks, sandals, and a pair of sunglasses.

"How do I look?" Seth asked gesturing to his outfit.

"Hot!" Jacob said with a giggle.

Seth blushed from the compliment. "What about you?" He asked, referencing that Jacob had not yet changed clothes.

"Oh, I didn't exactly pack anything for this. Do you have something?"

Seth frowned.

" We don't exactly wear the same size Jake."

"Oh..." Jacob said, feeling embarrassed.

" You could always go _au naturel." _Seth said, raising his eyebrows twice.

" Only for you." Jacob whispered in Seth's ear.

Jacob retreated from the room and returned a few minutes later dressed in a _hideous _pair of multi-colored swim trunks.

"What are _those_? Seth asked.

"They're Sam's. What's wrong with them?

"Jacob, it looks like a lion ate a parrot and then threw it back up."

"Well I think they look okay." Jacob argued.

Seth made every effort to get Jacob to change but it became clear early on that Seth would not win the battle. After double checking the lock on the door, the pair made their way to the truck that Bella 'abandoned.' The truck was run down on the outside but it surprisingly ran well. They listened to the radio in silence. Jacob kept glancing over at Seth, who was just staring in thought at the passing scenery. He averted his eyes to the road, getting lost in his own thoughts. Jacob broke the silence first.

"I think we should go on a date.. someday."

Seth perked up his head instantly.

"Really?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah, sure. Why not? I was thinking maybe we could go and check out the new mall or catch a movie or something."

"Cool." Seth said, in a pathetic attempt to contain his excitement. In his head he was already planning out the details of their date.

For the rest of the trip the pair made small talk, something that neither of them were accustomed to. They soon arrived at the beach. Leah and Emily were seen wrapped up in conversation while everyone else frolicked in the water.

"Hey you two, ya finally made it!" Emily greeted both of them as they approached. Jacob nodded his head at both of them while Seth didn't even bother with a "hello" and instead made a beeline for the water.

"Someone's excited." Emily mumbled. Leah grimaced when she noticed Jacob's trunks.

"Blah! Where did you get those?" She asked, pretending to vomit.

"They're Sam's old trunks. What's wrong with them?" Jacob asked.

"They're hideous!" Emily interjected.

Jacob rolled his eyes. He thought they were cool so that's all that mattered. Jacob took a seat next to Leah who was sporting a designer bikini, her breast partially exposed. Jacob took notice of it but didn't feel anything.

"Jake I've been meaning to ask you. Why have you been spending so much time with Seth? You two are together every moment of the day." Leah asked.

"... ….. Seth and I are toge- best friends." Jacob caught himself.

"Oh... well that's good." Leah said, not really believing Jacob. "_He's totally lying._" she thought. Jacob picked up on this and became defensive. "I am not!" he shouted causing Emily to flinch.

"I'm sorry Jake but it just looks like there is something _else _going on between you two. Everyone's already speculating it."Jacob felt a slurry of emotions ranging from anger to fear. He wasn't ready for everyone to know about him and Seth. Telling his father was one thing but telling everyone else was a whole different ballgame. Jacob shook his head.

"Just drop it okay?" he said.

=====( ._.)====

"Seth we've been meaning to ask you." Jared began.

"What's up with you and Jake? You guys boyfriends or something?" Quil finished.

Seth didn't answer. He wasn't sure if Jacob would want everyone else to know about them.

" 'Cause it's okay if you are. We won't judge." Quil said.

Seth hesitated. "Yeah... BUT DON'T TELL HIM I SAID THAT!" Seth panicked.

"Okay okay. Chillax." Embry said rubbing Seth's shoulders.

"We won't tell." Jared said, a mischievous smile growing on his face.

Night soon fell and the pack and Emily found themselves sitting around a bonfire. The fire was roaring peacefully, the sound of crickets echoing throughout the night. It was a beautiful night. "I love this!" Emily blurted out. "Beautiful night surrounded by friends and family. Doesn't get any better." she said, pecking Sam on the lips afterwards. "Wish we could do that." Jacob whispered into Seth's ear. "We can." Seth answered back smiling. "Not here." Jacob said. Seth sighed and rolled his eyes. "Come on, lets go talk." Seth said, pulling Jacob up by his arm. "Don't you two lovebirds get lost now." Embry called out as they were walking away. Jacob raised his middle finger to him.

"They'll be fine with it you know? Why not just tell them?" Seth asked once they were out of earshot of everyone else. Jacob sighed, "I don't know. I mean do we really have to tell everyone?" Jacob asked. Seth shrugged, "We don't have to tell_ everyone_. But don't the people who are closest to us have the right to know? Everyone's already assuming it anyway so why not just confirm it?" Jacob paused. "Okay." he said after a tense wait.

Jacob and Seth returned to the bonfire hand to hand. Jacob's knees buckled with each step. Everyone was off in individual conversations when they returned. "Hey everyone? I have something I want to tell you." Jacob said. All eyes turned to him. "Seth and I are... …. boyfriends. He imprinted on me and I accepted it." Jacob finally managed to say. There was an awkward silence. "Well no duh Black." Quil said. "Yeah it's kind of obvious Jake." Embry said. "Wasn't really hard to see." Emily said. "Obviously." Paul chimed in. Jacob's facial expression changed. "Oh... well okay then." He took a seat next to Seth. Seth smacked him on his back, "See? You were worried for nothing." he said. As the fire roared to a smoldering ember everyone drifted off to sleep. Jacob and Seth curled up in a spooning position.


	12. Chapter 12- The Children of the Moon

"Mornin' Seth," Jacob said sweetly, wrapping an arm around Seth's waist. He flashed him a dazzling grin. Seth smiled snuggling into his embrace. "Hey Jake" He replied sleepily. He began to close his eyes again, ready to fall asleep in Jacob's arms. "You ready to go?" Jacob asked. Seth yawned and stretched and mumbled something under his breath about it being too early. After returning home briefly to change, the pair set out.

"Soo where are going on our date?" Seth asked, elbowing Jacob in his arm. Jacob shrugged. "Where do you feel like going?" "Don't know. Maybe the mall that just opened?" Seth suggested. "The mall it is then." Jacob said. The two boys rode the rest of the way to the mall in a joyful mood. Jacob had even begun singing, though the choice of song was one that Seth didn't particularly enjoy. " Crawling in my skin these wounds, they will not heal fear is how I fall confusing what is real OH! " Seth stared at Jacob after his number, eyes wide open. "What?" Jacob asked. " Do me a favor, NE-VER sing that again." Seth said in a bossy tone. "I take it you're not a fan of Linkin Park then?" "Uh no." Seth said.

Seth stepped out of the truck, immediately feeling the cool, brisk air. It was cold but thanks to his high body temperature, it didn't bother Seth much. Yesterday the weather had been so warm. Seth and Jacob were clearly not dressed for the weather, as they walked towards the entrance they got strange looks from other people. "People are staring." Jacob said. "Well look at how we're dressed. Can you blame them?" Seth said. They walked into the mall, even in this type of weather the A/C was running full blast. "Okay, I guess we can just walk around and see what catches our eye. What do you think Seth?... Seth?" Jacob looked over and then around, Seth was nowhere in sight. "_Seth!" _He called in telepathy. No answer. Jacob scanned the mall again, there were so many people it was hard to make out individual bodies. Then suddenly a familiar scent caught his nose. Jacob followed the scent and almost collided into the back of Seth. "Here you are!" Jacob said. Seth didn't move. "Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"Jake...Is that a...Hot Topic?" Seth asked slowly. "Yeah what about it?" Jacob asked. "I've only seen photos on the Internet." Seth said walking closer to it. Before Jacob knew it, Seth had grabbed his hand and was practically dragging him into the store. "It's just like the pictures" He stared at all the dark colors, chains, and graphic t-shirts. "It's beautiful." Then, Seth spotted it. In the far right of the store. The best hooded sweatshirt Seth had ever seen; a green Invader Zim hoodie. Jacob was rubbing his arm, making sure it wasn't dislodged from his shoulder. Seth grabbed the jacket in his size and showed Jacob. "Look Jake!" Jacob laughed at how childlike he was. "This was my favorite show growing up. And it's only twenty bucks! I'm so buying this." He reached into his pocket for his wallet, but Jacob stopped him. "Nope. Sorry Seth, I'm paying for our date." Seth cocked his head to the side with a smirk. "Well.. if you insist." Seth dropped the sweatshirt into Jacob's arms and dashed about the store collecting an assortment of chains, t-shirts, and belts. "Anything else? Jacob asked, his view now almost obstructed from the pile of clothing. Seth stood back, admiring the large quantity of clothes. "No I think that's everything." he said. Jacob awkwardly maneuvered to the cash register, trying desperately not to drop anything.

There was a nice looking girl at the register. She looked really out of place, with her bright yellow shirt and blonde hair, but the large amounts of eyeliner and the piercings on her face kind of made it acceptable. On her shirt she wore a black name tag that read: Sunshine Jackson. "Hi, welcome to Hot Topic, I'm Sunshine." She said in a monotone, uninterested voice. "Sunshine?" Jacob asked. "I'm not too happy about it either." She rolled her eyes. Sunshine took the first of the items and scanned it. "Will this be all?" Jacob looked back at Seth who was running frantically from one side of the store to the other, looking at all the interesting clothes. "I think so," He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. "You're total for the day is $79.88. Cash, credit, or check? "Uh cash" Jacob said. "You and your boyfriend look really cute together by the way." Sunshine added giving Jacob an actual smile.

"What?" Jacob stared at her. "Well you two were holding hands when you walked in and you're paying for a bunch of clothes he's fangirling over, I figured you two must be dating." She concluded. "Oh, um thanks." Jacob said, handing over the money. They bid Sunshine a goodbye, and Seth walked out with a large grin on his face, wearing his jacket and one of his chains.

Seth could hardly contain his happiness. He was having the time of his life. Jacob challenged him to a "how many fries can you stuff in your mouth at one time contest in front of the McDonalds in the food court. Jacob won, 34 to 33 but Seth complained that the half-fry didn't count. Then they went to The Great American Cookie shop in the mall for dessert. After ordering Seth quickly paid the cashier before Jacob could object, flashing him a nice smile afterwards. He felt he ought to pay for at least dessert considering all Jacob had done. Jacob kept it simple and got a gigantic chocolate chip cookie. Seth, on the other hand, with his huge sweet tooth, ordered three chocolate fudge cookies drowning in fudge sauce. A decision he regretted three minutes later after scarfing it all down.

"Oh god," He moaned, sliding down the food court chair. "Why would you let me eat that? What kind of boyfriend are you?" Jacob chuckled, stuffing the second half of his chocolate chip cookie in his pocket. "I tried to tell you not to, but you were too busy stuffing your face." Seth moaned, rubbing his stomach. "I can't move, Jake, I'm not gonna make it. Go on without me!" He whined dramatically. "Come on, man up Sethie.' He said lifting Seth up over his shoulder like a wrestler. Seth couldn't help but laugh. "No, put me down, I'm gonna puke!" He put Seth down letting his stomach settle, taking a seat across from him. Seth waited for his stomach to stop aching, before finally pulling himself out of the chair and standing upright. Jacob watched him stagger around clutching his stomach. He smiled to himself.

"What are you smiling about?" Seth asked still clutching his stomach. "Nothing, just...thinking about stuff." Jacob replied. "Well Seth did you enjoy our date?" Jacob said changing the subject, as they walked back towards the mall entrance. " I sure did! Couldn't have asked for a better day. I have overpriced T-shirts, a cartoon themed jacket, I engorged myself on McDonalds, and I'm pretty sure I gained five pounds and a cavity in less than twenty-four hours." he said grinning.

The ride home was a lot more quiet so Jacob decided to initiate a conversation. "You know Seth, and I hope this doesn't put a damper on things, but do you know what happened to your mom?" Seth immediately tensed up. "She's around I guess.. but I haven't seen her in a long time. I don't even remember what she looks like." Seth said with a noticeable sadness in his voice. "Oh, were your parents divorced or something?" Jacob asked. " No, they were never married... truth is, according to my dad, she left because she was afraid of us." Jacob nearly let the truck run off the road. "Wait. Are you serious?" He asked, trying to contain his shock. Seth shook his head. "She's afraid of the tribe. Dad never told her about the Quileutes being wolves and when she found out on her own she just... left. Leaving me and Leah behind." Jacob paused. What kind of mother would just abandon her children? "That's bullshit!" Jacob shouted in anger. "Yeah." Seth said with a sniffle. "Well have you ever thought about confronting her?" Jacob asked. "What's the point?" Seth asked in a depressed voice. "Seth, she needs to get to know you. You're her son. Not some sort of viscous man-eater." Jacob pointed out. "It can't hurt." "Maybe..." Seth said.

A wolf howl suddenly echoed through Seth's ears causing him to snap his head upright. His eyes flashed a bright yellow. "What's wrong, feeling sick?" Jacob asked. "No. Didn't you hear it?" Seth asked. "Hear what?" Jacob asked, furrowing his eye brows. "The howl." Seth replied. Jacob stared on in confusion. "We have to hurry. Somethings wrong." Seth said. "Seth I'm already doing 50 in a 40 zone and-"  
"Well go faster!" Seth demanded. Jacob begrudgingly mashed the gas pedal, causing the old truck to accelerate. "Seth I'm sure everything is fine. If it wasn't we would know." Jacob said. "I just feel like something is up. Something doesn't feel right." Seth said.

Jacob pulled down the dirt road. The pack was standing in front of the house staring at something towards the door. Jacob and Seth hopped out of the truck and joined the rest of pack. As they got closer they noticed a large spiral on the top of the house. "What is _that_?" Jacob asked. "It's their mark." Sam said without turning his gaze away from it. "Who's?" Jacob questioned. Sam sighed. "They call themselves The Children of the Moon. They're a pack of werewolves." he explained. "Well what do they want?" Jacob asked. Sam paused, he turned around to face Jacob and Seth. "They're-" Sam suddenly bared his teeth, exposing his fangs. He let loose a powerful roar that caused Seth to flinch. Everyone turned around and standing behind Jacob and Seth were five unknown figures. Four men and one woman. "Hello all." A man with a leather jacket spoke in a British accent. Sam stepped forward to confront him. "What business do you have here?" he asked through gritted teeth. "I think you already know that Sam." the unknown man said, turning his gaze towards Seth. Seth swallowed hard, his fear rising. "Leave now! You can't have him!" Sam bellowed. The unknown man rubbed his eyes and sighed. "I do hope we won't have to dirty our hands over this little situation." Sam stomped his foot into the ground. "I SAID LEAVE!" He roared. The unknown woman spoke. "Lets just kill the rest of them and take what we came here for." Jacob positioned Seth behind him. "Now now, patience Morrigan." The unknown man said.

"I propose a deal. You hand over Seth willingly and the rest of you are free to carry on with your lives." The unknown man said. "And if I don't?" Sam asked. "We kill all of you and take him anyway." The unknown man said plainly. Sam did not respond. "I'll give you until the next full moon to decide Sam. That's in one week." The unknown man turned on his heel and began walking away. He snapped his fingers in the air, signaling the rest to follow him.

"Okay. What. The fuck. Was that?" Jared asked once everyone was inside. Seth tapped Sam on the shoulder, his eyes filled with worry. "What do they want with _me_?" He asked. Sam took a seat at the table. He looked back at Seth and then away again. "Seth, you're not like the rest of us." Sam began. "You're a Druid."

**~ I'm way behind on publishing new chapters so I do apologize. Please review!~**

**Synopsis For Next Chapter: "Jacob and Seth dig deeper into the legend of the Druid. Sam and Emily make plans on how to deal with the Children of the Moon. Leah makes a startling discovery about her mom."**


	13. Chapter 13 - Children of the Moon Pt 2

"Okay... maybe you could explain exactly what a Druid is?" Jacob asked. Sam paused. "I don't know much, only what was passed down to me... A Druid is the strongest wolf in the pack. Even stronger then the Alpha. They're very rare. There's only been two others in the tribe's history." Jacob gestured his hands as if to urge Sam to explain more. "That's it." Sam said flatly. "Wait, that can't be it. There has to be more." Jacob said. "That's all I was told Jacob." Jacob sighed and collapsed into the wall. "Great." Jacob ran his fingers through his hair, so many thoughts racing through his mind. Why couldn't his life just be normal? "Well where else would we learn about them?" Leah spoke. "Someone else in the tribe has to know something about them." " Jacob's father would be the one to question. As the chief, he is in possession of The Book." Sam explained. "The book?" Jacob asked. " 'The Book' is the bestiary of the tribe. It has everything about every member who has ever phased in it. Including the only two known Druids." Sam explained. Jacob rose to his feet and lightly smacked the back of Seth's head. "Well Seth, you up for a trip?" He asked. He and Seth made their way towards the door but a sudden thought crossed Seth's mind. "Hang on. Sam, that guy, he talked as if you two already knew each other. What was that about?" All eyes turned to Sam. He sighed. "His name is Ennis... shortly after Seth and Leah first phased, he and the others came and met with me. He said he knew that Seth was a Druid and that one day he would be back for him." Jacob blinked. "So you've known this whole time? That was months ago!" Jacob said, lightly growling at Sam. "How could I know for sure?" Sam said, growling back. "Hey, easy Jake." Seth said, placing his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders and massaging them. "How can you be so calm about this?" "Well yelling at people won't exactly make the situation better." Seth said matter-of-factly. He had a point. "Your right... your right." Jacob said. He turned and left without another word. Seth followed.

**~~~~~~~~ Leah ~~~~~~~**

"There has to be something in here." Leah said to herself as she dug through the many boxes that once belonged to her parents. Though her father wasn't the chief, he did have a seat on the tribal council so it would only make sense that he know something. As she dug through an old wooden chest, a small book caught her eye. "Mom kept a diary?" The diary had a small lock which Leah easily broke, she flipped through the book without reading it. She then turned to the last written page and began reading.

" _My dearest Harry, I'm so sorry but I must leave. I do this only for your safety as well as the safety of the kids. My people are hunters of your kind. If they ever found out about us they would order me to kill you and that is something that I could never do. I have left for my homeland. There is money under the floorboards in the closet. Goodbye my beloved."_A single kiss on the paper ended the entry.

"He lied... She didn't leave because she was afraid, she left to protect us." Leah sat on the floor in shock with the book clutched against her chest. "I have to tell Seth."

**~~~~~~~~ Sam and Emily ~~~~~~~**

Sam and Emily walked about the property, mapping out their plan of defense. Emily was a skilled archer and her skills would be needed when it comes time to face Ennis and his pack. "I'll hide in the woods and use guerrilla warfare with my longbow. My initial attack should buy you all plenty of time to move in and end it." Emily said pointing in the direction of the forest. Sam frowned at her. "I don't think a few flimsy arrows are gonna cut it here Emily." He said with a noticeable lack of confidence in his fiancé. Emily sighed and pouted her lip. "You know, your lack of confidence in me is a little insulting Samuel Uley. I come from a long line of hunters in case you've forgotten." Sam sighed. "No I haven't forgot. I just can't imagine an arrow killing a werewolf." "You'd be surprised what an arrow can do. A little silver plated over one is 'surprisingly' affective against werewolves." Emily said while examining her finger nails. Sam took a hold of her hand, bringing it up to his face. "There is the very real possibility that some of us will be hurt... or even killed. I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to you." Emily leaned forward and kissed him on his cheek. She then whispered into his ear. "I can take care of myself. Don't worry." Emily quickly pulled a dagger out of her boot and held it to Sam's throat, a move that caught him by surprise. "I guess I shouldn't worry too much then."

**~~~~~~~~ Jacob and Seth ~~~~~~~**

Jacob and Seth entered the house and wasted no time asking Billy for The Book. "No." He said plainly. "What? Why not?" Jacob asked. "Jacob, The Book is for the eyes of the Chief and the Council only. You can't just look at it as you please. Why do you need it anyway?" He asked. Jacob and Seth both looked at each other. "We need to know what a Druid is." Seth said. Billy's eyes widened at Seth's words. "Jacob, draw the blinds. Seth, lock the doors." Billy ordered. Seth and Jacob both moved at lightning speed, completing their assigned task without question. "Now follow me." Billy led them into the kitchen where a laptop was setup on the table. "Why do you need to know what a Druid is?" He asked. "A pack of werewolves wants Seth because apparently he's one." Jacob explained. "Of course... of course. Why didn't I see this?" Billy muttered to himself. He removed a small flash-drive from his pocket. "This" he began, "contains the records of every Quileute shape-shifter. Including everthing we know about Druids. This is 'The Book.'" Jacob looked puzzled. "Hang on, _this _is The Book?" He asked. Billy looked just as confused. "Of course. What did you think it be?" Jacob frowned. "Oh I don't know, maybe an _actual _book!" Billy shook his head, almost in disappointment. "What century are you living in son? Nobody uses books anymore." Billy inserted the device into the computer and began clicking through multiple files. "Here we are. Take a look at this." Billy turned the laptop towards Jacob and Seth to give them a better view. Seth began reading:

"_It is the fastest, most powerful, and so far the most lethal variety of wolf seen within the tribe. Druids have the ability to hide their scent from other wolves and even vampires. As humans, their eyes will flash a bright yellow when danger is near or when angered. Druids have been shown to have strong wills and will often disobey direct orders from the Alpha. Druids are extremely rare. Injuries inflicted by a Druid will NOT heal on their own. Strangely, and despite their immense power, there has never been a Druid Alpha."_

Seth reread the passage in his head until it was engraved in his mind. "So that's it huh?" He asked. "I'm afraid so Seth. But remember, there's still a lot we don't know yet... On to other matters. How do you plan on stopping these werewolves?" Billy asked, directing the question at Jacob. "I don't know. I figured you would have an answer for that?" Jacob asked hopefully. "My solution would be to use Seth." Billy said. "No! No! NO! Not happening!" Jacob said. "Are you sure? Seth, at his full potential, could really kick some ass." Jacob shook his head defiantly. "No. I'm not putting Seth is harm's way." He said. "But Jake... I _want_ to fight." Seth said. "I won't let you!" Jacob said, his voice cracking. Seth turned to face Billy. "If I really am a Druid, then how do I use these powers?" He asked. Billy shrugged his shoulders. "Nobody knows. It's something you have to figure out on your own."

"Let's go find out then."

**~ I wasn't too happy with this chapter but please review. Next chapter is titled 'Wedding Bells' and be warned, it is 90% smut ;) ~**


	14. Chapter 14 - Wedding Bells

On the morning of Billy Black's wedding, Seth awoke early. Despite the looming threat that was approaching in just three days he had slept through the night just fine, with Jacob's arms around him tightly, fending off the nightmares. The morning sun was shining through the open window and he felt a light summer breeze against his face. Seth sat at the edge of the bed and looked over his shoulder at Jacob, still sound asleep. He didn't want to wake him just yet, so he tiptoed to the closet quietly and opened it very slowly. Seth examined his wardrobe, looking for the perfect tux to wear to the wedding. There were so many that he had a difficult time choosing. Who needed so many suits anyway? He eventually decided on a nice brown suit with a matching tie, silk handkerchief, and black dress shoes.

Seth heard Jacob stirring behind him, and then, in a sexy yet groggy morning voice he said, "Morning hot stuff." This made Seth giggle and he turned to see that Jacob was laughing as well. "And good morning to you too Mr. Black." Seth said with a smile. Jacob stretched and yawned dramatically before pulling himself out of bed and kissing Seth on the lips passionately. Jacob broke the kiss off first. "I better go see if Sam has a tux I can borrow." Jacob slipped out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. He returned minutes later with a simple black tuxedo with dress shoes and a bow tie. Seth watched quietly out of the corner of his eye as Jacob stripped off his clothes and began changing. Seth too began to remove his own clothes but never took his right eye off of Jacob. Jacob pulled his pants up to his waist and Seth couldn't help but notice how perfect his butt looked in them. The blood immediately rushed to Seth's groin and he cupped the front of his underwear out of reflex. "You okay?" Jacob asked when he noticed that Seth was hunched forward. Seth turned his head towards Jacob and nodded with a sheepish grin. "Yep. I'm fine."

A loud knock pounded on the bedroom door. "Are you two ready yet?" Leah asked. "Almost" Jacob answered back. "Well hurry up! I will _not_ be late to this wedding!"

Seth stood in front of the bedroom mirror giving himself a once-over. Jacob stood behind him and smoothed out the wrinkles on his suit. "You look very handsome." He said, kissing Seth on the cheek. Seth blushed feverishly from the compliment. "You too." Another knock on the door. "Come on already!" Leah shouted. Seth sighed and rolled his eyes. The two boys emerged from the room moments later, much to Leah's delight. "Finally." She groaned. "Lets get a move on people." Leah was literally shoving people out of the door. What was up with her? Maybe it was because she's a Bridesmaid? Sam, Emily, and Leah drove in Emily's car while Jacob and Seth took the truck. On the drive over Seth daydreamed about what he and Jacob's wedding would be like. He pictured an all white reception during the spring with white doves hanging overhead. "_Yeah that would be nice._" He thought. "That would be nice huh?" Jacob said. Seth shook his head. "What?" Jacob tapped the side of his head, reminding him of their shared telepathy. "I would be lying if I said I never thought about what our wedding would be like too." Seth smiled and nodded. "I think I might be getting ahead of myself though. It's only been a few months and I'm already thinking about wedding plans." "Well Bella and Edward didn't wait that long." Jacob said. Seth punched Jacob in the arm and smiled brightly.

Jacob, Seth, Emily, Leah, and Sam arrived at the Black Family house and already the yard was filled with the vehicles of guests. Seth noticed Edward's Volvo and his heart immediately sank. "I can't do this." He said. "Jacob looked confused. "Why not?" "_They're_ here." Seth said. Jacob looked around, not really sure who Seth was referring to at first. "They who- oh I see... well... everything will be alright. I'm sure they've forgiven you." Jacob tried to reassure Seth but to no avail. "I nearly killed them. You don't forgive something like that so easily." "Your okay. And even if they try something, I'm here." Jacob said. Seth took a deep breath and headed towards the backyard.

The setup was beautiful. In fact, it was almost exactly how Seth envisioned his and Jacob's wedding, except there were no doves. Leah disappeared inside the house and Emily, Jacob, and Sam left to go mingle in the crowd, leaving Seth alone. Seth hung back in his spot and watched everyone else, he was never one for social events. The wind blew and Seth picked up a scent that caused his nose to burn, almost as if it were on fire. It was the unmistakable scent of vampires. Seth felt his heart fall once more. "Hey Seth." A soft voice from behind him said. Seth turned around to see Bella and Edward Cullen with their daughter Renesmee. Seth completely broke down. "Oh my god! I am so sorry! I don't know what came over me! I didn't mean to do it! Please forgive me!" Seth begged and pleaded with them. "Whoa! Okay calm down Seth. We aren't mad." Edward said. "You're not?" Seth asked softly. "Sam explained... everything." Bella said. "We understand why you did what you did." Just then Jacob showed. "Hey." He said, placing a hand on Seth's shoulder. "Jake I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did." Edward said, extending his hand to Jacob. Jacob reluctantly shook Edward's hand. "Apology accepted." Suddenly a voice over a loud-speaker spoke. "Okay everyone, please take your seats, the ceremony is about to begin." Jacob led Seth to their assigned spot on the right of the isle.

The ceremony was short and ended in under fifteen minutes. William Black and Hilda Purser were officially married and Jacob had a step-mom. It's traditional for the bride and groom to have the first dance but with Billy's wheelchair that would make things a bit difficult so Jacob and Hilda took the first dance. Seth stood off to the sidelines with everyone else and giggled to himself as he watched his boyfriend clumsily waltz with his step-mom. The rest of the guests joined the dance and Seth was left alone. He took a glass of champagne from a passing busboy and took small sips, pretending to like it. By the time Jacob had rejoined Seth he had only downed half the glass. "Why are you off on your own? Don't you want to dance?" Jacob asked. "No. I'm a terrible dancer. And apparently so are you." Seth said. Jacob giggled. "Hey I tried!" Seth smiled back. "Hey... I was thinking... can we go to your room?" Seth asked, his fingers tracing up and down Jacob's chest and leg. "Here? You want to do it here?" Jacob asked in a half serious half seductive voice. "Why not? Everyone gets it on at weddings." Seth said, raising his eyebrows. "Come on it'll be fun." Seth took Jacob by the hand and led him inside the house and into Jacob's room.

Seth pushed Jacob onto the bed and slowly climbed on top of him, straddling him and running his hands against Jacobs shirt to feel his athletic body. Jacob quickly opened his mouth to breath and was greeted by Seth's tongue, which playfully explored Jacob's mouth. As Seth's hands trailed down his boyfriend's body and made their way to his hips, Jacob let out a moan, in which Seth responded by biting down on Jacob's lower lip. Seth's hands traveled back up, and hovered on Jacob's midriff before unbuttoning his shirt and peeling his coat off. Seth broke apart the kiss for a breath and traced his finger along Jacob's abs. Jacob slowly ran his hand along his loved one's upper body and grinned widely. "Have I ever mentioned how much I love you?" Jacob asked. "Yes. Multiple times." Seth said. "Well I'm saying it again; I love you." Jacob said, switching positions with his lover so he now took the position on top.

He caressed his hands down Seth's body and trailed kisses along his neck and chest. As his hands made their way down to the button and zipper of Seth's pants, he began to kiss lower and lower, kissing as far down as Seth's bellybutton, resulting in a string of loud moans(and almost yells)of pleasure from the younger boy. Jacob proceeded to undo Seth's pants and was quick to slide them off, leaving his boyfriend in an underwear clad body. Jacob paused for a brief moment to take in the enjoyable sight before him. "I want you so bad right now." He said. "Then have me." Seth said, as Jacob gripped the elastic of the smaller boy's boxers and gently rolled them down to his ankles, allowing Seth to kick them off.

"You're turn." Seth panted, rolling back over on top of Jacob and speedily undoing his pants and shirt.. He trailed kisses down Jacob's body and stopped when he reached his boxers. Seth eyed them suspiciously before simply tearing them away from Jacob's body. "Hey!" Jacob protested. Seth placed a finger to his lips. "Relax. You won't be needing those anyway."

"Age before beauty, I get to go first." Jacob said. Seth tightly gripped the sides of the bed and awaited the "arrival" of his boyfriend. Jacob pushed in slowly and Seth roared in pain. "I'm sorry! I'm so fucking sorry!" Jacob said. He began to pull out but Seth used his legs to hold him in place. "No... ah!... please!" Seth said through gritted teeth. Seth maneuvered his legs to force Jacob to go deeper inside of him. His body was racked with a mixture of pain and pleasure. He wasn't sure if he should cry or moan or both. Seth loosened his grip around Jacob and allowed him to move in and out slowly.

Seth's breathing became heavier and louder as his body adjusted to having Jacob inside of him. Seth loosened his grip on the bed and his body went limp with pleasure. "Faster!" He panted. Jacob complied and increased his speed. Seth reached out and smacked Jacob's butt, sending an extra shot of pleasure throughout Jacob's body. "Again!" He said. Seth smacked his butt again, this time digging his index finger inbetween his cheeks and tracing his entrance. Jacob nearly lost it and had to pause momentarily to gain control of himself.

Seth was in complete heaven, between the cries of "don't stop!" and "Ohh Jake!" from time to time, it was apparent to Jacob what was happening to Seth, who seemed slightly frightened. Once he had reached his peak, and his moaning and breathing were at their loudest, he spoke again. "Oh my god... I think..." He trailed off.

"Jake! Jake, ow, stop, it hurts!" Jacob stopped and pulled out, afraid he had harmed his lover. Seth breathed deeply and lay unmoving, embarrassed by what had just happened. "Jake, I'm so sorry. It felt so amazing…and then it just started hurting. It's not your fault at all." He said, as Jacob sat next to him. He turned his head. "Don't worry about it. Do me now though, before I lose it." He said, motioning towards his erection. Seth nodded, and positioned Jacob onto his stomach. As he was about to enter, he stopped. Seth took notice of a bottle of Lubriderm across the floor. After retrieving the bottle he crawled back onto the bed, finding his way back to his previous position. "This should make things... uh smoother." He spilled a generous amount onto his fingers and rubbed at Jacob's entrance. Jacob clenched around Seth's fingers, much to Seth's delight. "Like that don't ya? Jacob moaned in response.

Jacob gasped as Seth began moving in a back and forth motion, gaining the same pleasure Seth had. "You…ohhhh my god..." Jacob said, biting down on a pillow as Seth went in deeper. "Want me to be rough with you?" Jacob whimpered as Seth gently dug his fingers into his sides. "Be as rough...ahhhh, Seth…as you want." Jacob moaned, breathing heavier. Seth little by little started to go faster and spanked Jacob from time to time, intensifying Jacob's pleasure and not taking him long to go into a full orgasm completely. Jacob was almost in tears from the intensity of the pleasure, and Seth slowed his pace down to spare his boyfriend from bawling. After Jacob had finally settled enough, Seth pulled out and fell onto his back. "Okay... you can go again." He panted. Jacob smirked at Seth and moved slowly over him.

"Mmmm…so what's next?" Seth asked, a soft moan escaping his lips. Jacob winked and began to kiss down Seth's torso again, kissing all the way down until his mouth reached it's destination. Seth jolted upright when he felt Jacob's mouth upon his cock.

Between the moans and groans of pleasure that Seth was experiencing from the little act his boyfriend was performing on him, he couldn't help but feel slightly nervous that he wouldn't know what to do next. "Jake…ohhhh…I love you so much." Jacob just moaned in agreement, finishing up his turn on Seth.

After he was finished and climbed back up to his previous position, Seth got up, his rear-end facing Jacob, who didn't hesitate to smack it.

"Give it all that you've got." Jacob said gesturing towards his cock. Seth climbed down in between Jacob's spread-eagled legs and immediately ducked his head down, trying to repeat what his lover had just done on him.

As his mouth moved up and down on Jacob's enlarged member, he figured he was doing the right thing, since Jacob's moans were louder than ever, and he was sure he'd reached an orgasm within the first two minutes.

"You've been a bad boy Mr. Black." Seth grinned.

"Then give me my punishment Mr. Clearwater" Jacob breathed. Seth proceeded to suck harder, and lightly fingered his entrance again, causing the loudest yell he'd heard yet.

"Ohhhhh,Seeeth yesss!"

After Seth was sure he was done, since Jacob was near tears again, Seth made his way back up next to Jacob, and the two sweaty, panting boys cuddled up to one another. Both lay speechless, not knowing what to say after the incredible sex they had just shared with each other. They both turned to one another and grinned.

That was…amazing." Seth said. Jacob placed a gentle kiss on his lover's lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Seth said, kissing him back.

**~ Chapter 14 is done! It took me 4 days to write this so I hope you all enjoy it :) .Please review. There will be one more chapter and then this story will be complete. **

**But fear not! This won't be the end of Jacob and Seth's story. I've already begun writing a new story. The new one will pick up where this one left off. Jacob and Seth will be heading back to school and will deal with all aspects of high school life (Homework, Bullies, Popularity, Sports, etc). Can't wait to upload the first chapter! ~**


End file.
